nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:E3 2008 Center/Pre-E3 Previews
Pre E3: Wario Land: Shake It! A couple of weeks ago Nintendo confirmed that a new addition to the ultra popular Wario Land series would hit, for the first time, consoles. Wario Land: Shake It! will utilize the Wii Remote in a similar style to Super Paper Mario - you hold it sideways and will often times shake it to perform special moves. As in Wario Land 4, the game's multiple levels each have different missions that the greedy protagonist (arguably protagonist) can pertake in. Thankfully the game will come sooner than suspected in September. Expect the game to be playable, along with many other Nintendo published games, on the showfloor. The first videos should be released during the conference if my predictions are correct! Pre E3: Skate It! EA recently held a pre-E3 event in which they showed off Skate It! for the Wii. Surprisingly, a bit of information was revealed that was supposedly false a month ago when NGamer magazine said that the player couldn’t perform any tricks while using the Balance Board accessory, because it was confirmed at the event that you can indeed perform tricks using it; for a matter of fact there are six different moves you can perform. Apparently the controls have been executed nicely by the developers, and for all we know this game could be better than the lack-luster 360 and PS3 title that was released a while back! Pre E3: Sonic series As of now Sonic has two impending released on Nintendo consoles - Sonic Unleashed for the Wii and Nintendo DS and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the Nintendo DS. Both are seeming to shape up nicely and should both be present at E3 in some form. Unleashed is a new platformer in the Sonic series and it more focused on 2D gameplay than on 3D (while still retaining the 3D graphics). This was due to many fans' requests and the fact that the 3D games have been lackluster at best. The Dark Brotherhood is the first Sonic RPG, and the company helming the project is none other than BioWare, known for the Baldur's Gate series, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and Mass Effect. As far as we know, there might even be a new Sonic related announcement at E3. Pre E3: Mega Man 9 One of the biggest surprises comes from an unlikely source: Mega Man and WiiWare. Yes, Mega Man games come out every three months, so it’s hard to see why a Mega Man game would surprise anyone. Though I forgot to mention that this particular game will be the newest addition to the classic Mega Man series for 10 years. Mega Man 9 will retain the classic NES graphics of old and will be similar to fan favorite Mega Man 2. For the first time, one of the bosses included in the game will be female (who knew robots had genders?). Dr. Willy is once again up to his old tricks, and this time he’s managed to make everyone think that Dr. Light is the enemy this time around and that his robots have gone rogue. We’ll have to wait a couple months to actually play it, though more details, and possibly even a demo will be featured at E3, so let’s wait till then to talk about it more in-depth!